


Aliit

by jewelofmandalore



Series: The Way of the Force, My Love [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aged up Ahsoka, Alternate Universe, Angst, Background Relationships, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Clones Age Normally, F/M, Fluff, Heros turned parents, Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a, Mild Language, Post-Order 66, Pregnancy, Rex's last name is Tano btw, Rexsoka baby, Shili (Star Wars), Small village vibes, Takes place after "Cyare'se", Togruta (Star Wars), Togruta Culture/Traditions, because we stan that in this house, birth scene in later chapters, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelofmandalore/pseuds/jewelofmandalore
Summary: "They found a secluded place in the hills and sat down. Ahsoka gently handed a sleeping Kata to Rex, who cradled her and began softly singing a Mandalorian lullaby. Ahsoka moved into a criss cross position and closed her eyes, reaching out into the force.The more time went on, she found it easier to deal with the grief of what once was. Of course every day she still missed Anakin and Obi Wan, and her other masters, and her men; Fives, Echo, Jesse, and more. But she was able to deal with it better. She had Rex and Kata, and in a way, Kix represented all of her brothers. It was one of the most wonderful things being able to see him finally find happiness. Ahsoka reached deeper into the happy glow of the force around her, weaving through the signatures of those around her. She was most content when she gave herself over to Rex's signature, he was so happy as he sang to their daughter. Ahsoka often thought about the fact that he had missed out on so many of Kata's first moments.And they had talked a few times about growing their family..."
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Original Character(s), CT-6116 | Kix/Lara Beskal, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Original Character(s)
Series: The Way of the Force, My Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602187
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Aliit

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!
> 
> Honestly I've probably been more excited to write this than you guys will be to read it lmao. 
> 
> "Cyare'se" was definitely one of my favorite pieces that I've written, and even when I was writing the first installment I was considering writing a second part where Rex was a more present main character and their family grew. 
> 
> My ideal uploading schedule is going to be every Sunday, and I will definitely try my best! 
> 
> It is definitely for the best if you read the first part of this story before you read this one, but ig if you don't really care then go for it lol. Also a quick side-note, I'm note really sure what seasons are like in the SWU but on Rorla (my original planet) seasons are the same as Earth's. Also keep in mind that Rorla is a small cute village type world where everyone know's everyone, and technology isn't super advanced only because they don't really have contact with the rest of the galaxy. When I use the term "Clan" I'm essentially talking about how to village is just one big family.
> 
> And without further ado, enjoy ;)
> 
> Edit, June 30th 2020: It's definitely been a bit since I've updated this fic. I think I just got super sidetracked with other ideas and the whole virus ordeal. After coming back to it and rereading, I didn't like it as much as I thought. Basically I've combined all of the chapters into one large on and have planned out the other three parts, I kept the same chapters as before and just added some more detailing here and there. Thanks to all the people who still love this story! I promise I'll continue updating this one lol

The sun was peeking through the curtains when Ahsoka awoke. 

She shifted closer to Rex, his higher body temperature warming her up in the colder weather. He groaned.

"Agh, you're cold." He mumbled, turning over in the bed. Ahsoka tucked herself into his chest as he rested his head between the curve of her montrals. 

"Good morning to you too." She said, placing a kiss on his neck. He traced a long line down her spine and leaned down to capture her lips in an early morning kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer, if that was even possible given the current entanglement of their limbs. Rex gently rolled the tip of one of her lekku between his fingers and Ahsoka let out a quiet gasp. Just when things were about to get interesting, babbling sounds began pouring from the baby monitor resting on the dresser. Ahskoa huffed, as their alone time had just been derailed by a certain someone. 

Rex gave her one more kiss before slowly getting out of bed. "I'll get her"

The clone crossed the hall to the nursery where Kata was bouncing in her crib, smiling gleefully. "Jate vaa'tur my little one." He said reaching into the crib and pulling her out. Instantly, the toddler curled up into her father's chest, enjoying the skin to skin she was receiving. "Let's go say hello to mama." 

Ahsoka waited in the bed for her husband and daughter to inevitably join her. The door slowly opened to reveal Kata in Rex's arms sucking her thumb, in her cloth diaper from the night before. The Togruta sat up in bed reaching for her baby. "C'mere little one." The little girl was happily passed to her mother, and Ahsoka kissed her forehead before snuggling back into bed. 

She could practically hear the smirk in Rex's voice. "Make some room for me ladies." He said before squeezing in next to them. "What can I say Rexster, you're a bed hog." He rolled his eyes before pulling them close and letting his eyes drift closed. "Just five more minutes." He pleaded. Ahsoka didn't oppose, she was perfectly content with watching her lover and child sleep soundly in the beginning of winter. 

___

Lately, it was proving to be quite a challenge getting Kata ready in the morning. Her force abilities were growing every passing day, and although Ahsoka was good at keeping it at bay, her daughter was a curious and bold child. 

Ahsoka set the little girl down on the changing table and turned around to pick out an outfit from the dresser in the corner. When she turned around, Kata was giggling happily as she floated her tooka doll above her head. Ahsoka shook her head, but smiled proudly. Her daughter was a strong force user indeed. 

"Ah, ah, ah Kata.” The Togruta said gently, plucking the doll from its float and handing it back to Kata. The toddler instantly forgot about it and began sucking on one of the doll's plush horns. It was imperative that Kata didn’t what little force abilities she  _ did  _ have in public, and Ahsoka was trying to teach her young daughter that as best she could.

"Are you hungry? Let's get you dressed first." Ahsoka pulled the navy blue dress over her daughter's head and then softly brushed the thick curls of blond coming in. After the denim fabric was settled comfortably around her baby, she pulled down the left strap of her own loose white sundress and brought the toddler up to her breast. Kata drank happily, gazing at her mother.

When Ahsoka walked into the kitchen, still feeding Kata, Rex was packing up the diaper bag for the event they were heading to. After five months of Kix and Lara being together, Kix finally proposed to her a few days ago. Now of course though, the clone had to complete several traditional dinners and other things before the wedding. Rex being the best man, and Ahsoka one of the maids of honor (Ca'meer being the other one), it was their job to attend each meal and ceremony. The upcoming one this afternoon was to celebrate the change of Autumn to the wedding season of Winter. It was custom for couples to be wed in Winter so that they may welcome the joy of Spring together, but Ahsoka and Rex were so eager to be together that they had a small ceremony in Summer. 

"She's hungry again?" Rex joked, placing a sweet kiss on his wife’s cheek and then daughter. Ahsoka laughed. "Eat's like her father I suppose." Rex looked at her with mock offense, but slung the satchel over his shoulder. Kata finished up eating within a few minutes, and then Ahsoka cleaned herself up before pulling the strap back up and handing the little girl to her father. Rex hoisted her on his hip while the Togruta grabbed the bouquet of flowers they were asked to bring. 

It was particularly warm for a Winter's day, so Ahsoka didn't bring a sweater, and Rex wore just his usual brown pants, white tunic, and boots. 

"I'm glad we didn't have to do all this stuff for our wedding." Rex said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes playfully. "What? Too much work Rex ol' boy?" 

"On the contrary, you were the one who wanted to get hitched Mandalorian style." He winked. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "I love you." 

“I love you too Soka.”

The town center was decorated in beautiful flowers and other decorations to commemorate the joining of the couple. Almost the entire village was here, and even though it was a small number, it still made the center buzz with liveliness and joy. People were all dressed in varying shades of white and pink, exchanging pleasantries and hugs. Ahsoka spotted the happy couple by the dining tables and made her way through the crowd, Rex and Kata close behind. 

"Ahsoka, Rex, Kata!" Lara exclaimed, setting her drink down and running towards her friends. Ahsoka embraced her in a hug and Rex did the same, kissing her cheek. Lara was wearing a beautiful rose colored dress that cascaded down to her ankles and its flowing long sleeves hung from her wrists. Her hair was done up in an elaborate braid. 

"You look so beautiful!" Ahsoka said twirling her friend around. Lara blushed. "You do as well, as always." She responded. Kata began reaching out for the woman, first clenching and unclenching. "Hi baby girl!" Lara said, taking the little one from her father. 

"I'll take Rex to get a drink." Kix said, giving both his fiancé and Ahsoka a kiss on the cheek. 

"Lara, you should be mingling and enjoying your party, not holding my baby." The Togruta joked, grabbing a glass of corellain champagne from a passing tray. Lara shook her head while rocking the toddler. 

"Please, you know how much I absolutely adore Kata. And plus, it's good practice for when Kix and I have our own littles." Ahsoka perked up. "Does Kix know how obsessed you are with children?" She joked. Lara laughed, "I don't think he would have proposed if he didn't." 

The two women made friendly conversation until the men returned a few moments later with drinks. Lara begrudgingly handed the toddler back to her mother as everyone was called to their seats. Ahsoka sat next to Lara, with Kata on her lap, and Ca'meer and her three children next to her. Rex was next to Kix and Jor sat next to him. The rest of the guests filed in, with Lara's parents sitting in a special section with some of the other important elders in the village, including Ca'meer's parents and Jor's. Ahsoka felt sympathy for Kix, although he had so much family within the clan it still must've been hard not having any family besides Rex and Ahsoka. Lara had shared with Ahsoka after being proposed to that she could barely contain her excitement over the fact that she and Ahsoka would be sister in law's. 

The meal was served and all that could be heard was laughter and joyous conversations. Kix and Lara both gave speeches, followed by Lara's mother, and then Ca'meer and Rex. At the end, Ca'meer and Ahsoka both presented Lara with a bouquet of flowers from their own backyards. Since flowers represented fertility in Rorlian culture, it was meant to represent good health and fertility in the upcoming winter and wedding. The actual ceremony and party would take place in one week, exactly.

Some guests began to clear out as the sun began to set, and others were helping to take the decorations down and clear out the village center. Ca'meer had to leave a few minutes early because her youngest was starting to get fussy, and Ahsoka and Rex were about to leave as Kata started falling asleep in Ahsoka's arms. They all said their goodbyes and headed home. 

On their way home they passed the beautiful rolling hills that seemed to sing with the sunset projecting its beauty upon them. Ahsoka looked at the greenery longingly. Rex started walking towards them. 

"C'mon, I'll hold Kata and you can meditate." Ahsoka smiled, she would never be deserving of the love Rex bestowed upon her. 

They found a secluded place in the hills and sat down. Ahsoka gently handed a sleeping Kata to Rex, who cradled her and began softly singing a Mandalorian lullaby. Ahsoka moved into a criss cross position and closed her eyes, reaching out into the force. 

The more time went on, she found it easier to deal with the grief of what once was. Of course every day she still missed Anakin and Obi Wan, and her other masters, and her men; Fives, Echo, Jesse, and more. But she was able to deal with it better. She had Rex and Kata, and in a way, Kix represented all of the  _ vode _ . It was one of the most wonderful things being able to see him finally find happiness. Ahsoka reached deeper into the happy glow of the force around her, weaving through the signatures she found. She was most content when she gave herself over to Rex's signature, he was so happy as he sang to their daughter. Ahsoka often thought about the fact that he had missed out on so many of Kata's first moments. 

But lately, Ahsoka had been thinking about how fast Kata was growing up. She was already a year old, and although that was still very young, Ahsoka loved being a mother. There was nothing that brought her greater joy, other than being Rex's wife. She wanted another child, and using the context from Rex's force signature's lately, he did too. 

She had been thinking of when she should bring it up to him, because although they made love almost every night, they weren't exactly trying for a baby. The Togruta smiled as she pictured another small being born of their love in his arms. 

Tonight she would talk to him.

After a few more minutes of meditating, they headed home in the breezy moonlight. It was starting to get a lot colder in the nights and early mornings, a sign that Winter was well on its way. 

Ahsoka unpacked the diaper bag and cleaned up the house a bit while Rex changed Kata into her sleep clothes and put her to bed. She took a quick shower and changed into her normal sleep clothes as well. Rex did the same pulling her into bed with him. They snuggled for a bit before Ahsoka decided it was the perfect time to talk to Rex. She rolled over in bed and was met with his beautiful amber eyes shining in the dull moonlight.

"Rex, I want to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me." He looked a little confused but nodded.

"I know Kata is still young, but you didn't get to be there for her first months of life and I really want you to experience that. I just- I really love being a  _ buir _ , and I know you do too-” Ahsoka swallowed, gathering her final thoughts. “I thought maybe we should talk about having another baby.”

He looked at her puzzled for a moment before his face broke out into the most gleeful smile she'd ever seen on him, only second to the first time he saw Kata. Rex leaned forward and peppered her face with kisses before sitting up pulling her into a hug. 

"Yes. Of course I want another baby with you. I want a million babies with you! I've been thinking about it too, but I didn't want to bring it up in case you weren't ready."

Ahsoka smiled, letting out the breath she’d been holding. "I love you, so much Rex." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips before resting her forehead upon his.

"Guess we better start trying..."

__

A sienna fist collided with the grey toned marble countertop of the bathroom sink. It was light enough not to cause too much noise or create damage, but just hard enough where Ahsoka felt some of the stress and tension ease out of her shoulders. They had been trying for three months.

_ Three months. _

And in no way, shape, or form was she complaining about the constant and intense lovemaking Rex and her had gotten up to, but it was still just as agonizing as the first time, looking down at a negative pregnancy test. 

She didn't understand. The whole thing was way too complicated, even for her well versed mind. The thing was, when it came to clone biology, she was just out of her element. Kata was only a product of the fact that they assumed he was sterile and Ahsoka was unable to carry a human-Togruta hybrid. Both of which proved to be inapplicable. 

Was it a one time thing? The force playing a nasty trick on her once again?

Never in a million years had Ahsoka predicted she would be struggling with the fact that she couldn't get pregnant again, really the irony of the whole situation was proving to be quite laughable. Yet here she sat, the the foot of the 'fresher door, tears stinging the corners of her eyes over a stupid blue duraplastic stick. 

There was a soft rap on the wood separating her from the rest of the world.

"Ahsoka? You ok in there?" 

She took a deep breath, centering herself and readjusting her mental shields (Rex had grown in his ability to sense her emotions through his own shields if her emotions were strong enough), and rubbed her eyes, before throwing the stick into the trash bin and standing up. The door opened to reveal a slightly concerned Rex, hands on his hips as if he didn't know what else to do with them. 

"Yea, sorry I took so long." Ahsoka said, barely stopping herself from cringing at how strained her voice was. Rex definitely didn't seem to press the issue, to which she was grateful. He gently kissed her forehead before telling her he had started dinner. 

Sitting on the 'fresher floor sulking wasn't going to solve anything, so she opted to try to focus on the now. Kata was babbling happily in her booster seat, projecting random words she had heard Ahsoka and Rex use around the house. Her verbal skills were greatly improving, and she was just starting out to walk, but Ahsoka grew increasingly worried about how advanced her force sensitivity would grow given the fact that she was only a year old.

Dinner was eaten in relative silence, Ahsoka still in an obvious mood about recent events, and Rex not fully knowing how to approach the topic, she assumed. She took pity though, the clone captain was way out of his element in this situation, but she appreciated that he was doing his best. 

After putting Kata to bed, Ahsoka changed into sleep clothes and attempted to rest before she could continue parading around the house in a sour mood. Rex began speaking however, somehow knowing that she was most definitely awake. 

"Y'know, you should practice your katas again. They always seemed to clear your mind." He said wrapping his strong arms around her frame. She huffed, amused. "You always did know me better than myself Rexster." He nuzzled her neck and placed a soft kiss on her rear lekku. It was silent for a few more minutes before the man spoke again. 

"Ahsoka, you can't blame yourself. I'm the supposedly sterile one. If either of us should be frustrated at someone, you should be aggravated with me."

She turned around quickly, holding his face between her warm palms. "Rex, neither of us are at fault. We're attempting to beat the odds here."  _ Very ominous odds _ . Her conscience added, but Ahsoka chose to ignore it. "We just have to keep trying I guess. Not that I'm upset about it." She added in an effort to lighten the mood, before kissing her partner deeply. Rex chuckled before kissing her back. 

Ahsoka was not complaining about the fact that she had to have sex with Rex every night, but sometimes, she really cursed Kaminoan growth technology for giving clones such a prolonged endurance. Because she was not sure how much more of this she could take before the skill of walking became unachievable entirely.

_ _

True to his word last night, after work Rex had taken herself and Kata to the fields so Ahsoka could practice her forms. It was a sweet gesture really, one that was not overlooked. They were even far enough away where she could use her sabers. Rex and Kata sat a safe distance away, the clone carefully watching his daughter toddle through the soft grass. 

Tentatively, Ahsoka pulled out the two hilts from the leather satchel she kept them hidden in. They hummed with life and she gripped them in her nimble fingers. It had been a long time, too long, since she had been able to use them. Time just seemed to slip through her fingers lately, and being a mother meant your child came first. She knew though, that quelling her primal need for activity and movement was not only hurting her inner force user, but also her Togrutan instinct. Her species was one of constant movement, hunting, and stimulation. It was what made them a known predator in the galaxy. Denying herself this method of meditation was like denying the Mon Calamari water. 

It was easy to fall into her seamless form. Already the force was back to thrumming clearly through her mind. Obi Wan would scold, she didn't meditate enough. Anakin would tell her to  _ “Just breathe snips”. _

So she did. 

Inhaling and exhaling, she slipped through the organized movements, counting them periodically in her head. The sabers moved quickly with her, fueling her blood and veins with light once more. She definitely needed to do this more. If not for herself, then for Rex and Kata so that they wouldn't have to put up with her moodiness. Her body moved with the wind and air, her mind even so often adding the tips and tricks her master had told her during her training as a padawan. After a while she walked back over to her family. admiring how Rex had Kata tucked into his chest as the little girl lightly dozed. She plopped down next to Rex, setting the satchel next to her, and gently laid her head on his shoulder. 

"Want to watch the stars?" She asked. His reply was almost instant. "Is that even a question?"

"No, I guess not." She chuckled. Quickly, Ahsoka had learned that watching the stars at night had become one of Rex's favorite pastimes. He said that it reminded him of how vast the galaxy was. A reassurance that kept them going when their past seemed to suffocate them. 

Because whoever said that time heals all wounds, was so incredibly wrong. Their wounds were healing now, forming into jagged scars, but healing nonetheless. Yes the nightmares still came along every once in a while, and they were almost always on alert, even in the small; close knit village, but they had each other now. And that made it so much easier. 

For the first time in a while, Ahsoka genuinely trusted the force.  _ Be patient _ It whispered to her. It hadn't let her down in a while, so she supposed it was ok to wait a little longer for their newest addition.

__

Kata was proving to be very fast. Ahsoka had debated more than once just using the force to swipe the toddler off the ground and into her arms, but decided against it. 

Whether it was due to the fact that she simply didn't have the energy to, or she feared the mental scolding Obi Wan would give her for such a frivolous use of the force, she couldn't tell. 

It was easier to think about them now, her lost masters and lost friends. Brothers and mentors. People she had looked up to and who had guided her her entire life. They still resonated within her to this day, guiding her through the force. And she had taken to practicing her Katas at least once a week. It helped clear her mind tremendously. 

Kata began giggling as Ahsoka finally caught up to her, and started repeating "mama". Ahsoka decided she absolutely loved being called mama. It rolled so perfectly off Kata's little tongue, the little one had opted to refer to Rex as buir and nothing else. She noticed Rex rather enjoyed the Mando'a term, it seemed to make him proud. The pair made their way through the market, Ahsoka grabbing the needed things as they passed each stand. Lara had politely asked her to do the woman's shopping for this week since she had to attend her first healer's appointment, and Ahsoka couldn't find it in her heart to refuse. 

Lara had fallen pregnant, much to her and Kix's delight. Lara wanted nothing more in the world to be a mother, and they hadn't even really been trying before she found out and held a lovely dinner with close friends and family to release the joyous news. Ahsoka was over the moon happy for her dear friend, there was no denying that. The Togruta was positive that the young woman would make an amazing mom, and Kix would be a wonderful father. She didn't have a doubt in the galaxy. But that didn't prevent the tinge of sadness she felt at her friend's gain, and her own loss. It had been a few months, and still nothing. She held her chin up though, they had plenty of time, and the force would act when it felt it was right. 

At least she hoped.

Ever since that one night deep in the fields, Ahsoka had been able to properly clear her mind. It was easy to often overlook her duties to herself, when she had so many other things to focus on, but it became apparent that dealing with her thoughts and mind; and connection to the force, was vital to her success in life. She had tried explaining it to Rex one night that they had to trust the force, because for all it had caused pain and death it also brought life and love, and he understood it to some extent. 

Either way, Ahsoka tried to subdue her negative thoughts about Lara's pregnancy and vowed to help out in any way she could. Lara fussed over it, but Ahsoka argued that she was simply returning the favor. Together they reminisce over Lara tending to Ahsoka during her own pregnancy with Kata, and it brought many laughs and stories shared with Rex and Kix. Rex had also confided with Ahsoka that he too was a bit upset over the fact that the couple had gotten pregnant so quick, but quickly dispelled the thoughts due to the fact that he was just so happy for his  _ vod _ .

Ahsoka paid her dues to the rhodian tending to the meat stand and slung the bag of items over her shoulder. 

"Ready to say hi to Aunt Lara,  _ ad'ika _ ?" She asked using her motherly tone. Kata clapped her hands in an excited manner and Ahsoka smiled brightly at her daughter.

She opened the door to Lara and Kix's house when she arrived, using the key they had given her a long time ago, and set the groceries on the counter. She put Kata down on the floor, and the toddler promptly went over to the small basket of toys Lara had set up months ago for when Kata came over. Ahsoka began laying out the fruits and vegetables, placing what needed to be kept warm or cold in their respective cabinets and storage bins. There was a soft click in the front door again, and Lara walked in carrying a large box. 

"Oh hey Ahsoka! How was the market?" The other woman said peering over the box. Ahsoka cocked her head to the side before answering. "It was fine, although the import sellers were being rather stubborn about prices today. How was the appointment?" She asked as Lara set the box down onto the kitchen island with a thud.

She wiped her wrist across her forehead, letting out an exhausted breath before answering. "Great! Our little one is the size of a meiloorun!" She replied, her chipper tone punctuating the sentence. Seemly ignoring the bantha in the room, Ahsoka rolled her eyes before asking, "What's in the box Lara." 

Her friend let out a chuckle before shaking her head. "I knew you wouldn't leave without asking, your curiosity got the best of you, per usual." Ahsoka huffed, lips quirking into a grin, before her friend continued. "Look, I found her by the cantina  _ all _ alone." Lara said before opening the box and revealing a small white tooka cat. 

"A tooka?" Ahsoka asked, confused. 

"Look at how cute she is! And there was no one coming back for her, I waited a whole ten minutes. She also seems domestic, look at how calm and friendly she is." The woman said before reaching into the container to pick the tooka kitten up and hold her against her chest. Ahsoka smiled, and then outright laughed. "What do you need a tooka for? You'll have a baby soon!"

Lara shrugged, "It might get lonely while I'm waiting for the little one to arrive..." 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes before gathering her own groceries into a pile and placing them into a cloth bag. "Let me know what Kix thinks of your new friend." Ahsoka said before plucking Kata up off the floor and heading for the front door. "Tell Kix I said hello, and be careful Lara." She added knowing her friend's track record with taking in stray animals. 

The walk back over to Ahsoka and Rex's own home was peaceful, the sun was just setting over the hills, and Kata yawned quietly before laying her head on Ahsoka's shoulder. 

"You'll be in bed soon little one." She soothed, running her hand up and down Kata's back. 

When she walked in, Rex was at the stove making what smelled to be dinner. "How's Lara and Kix?" He asked over his shoulder. "Good, I'm gonna put Kat to bed though, she almost fell asleep on the way home." She gently tucked the baby into her crib before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

Rex was plating the food when Ahsoka walked back into the kitchen, and opted to sit at the counter, pulling out a stool while Rex stood. "Thanks for dinner." She said taking her first bite, she was starving. "Anytime,  _ Cyare _ ." 

They made small talk at first, about Lara and Kix, work, and Kata before Ahsoka brought up a growing concern among the community. 

"The Empire is making its rounds among small systems." She inquired, meeting eyes with Rex. "I heard that they aren't even following much of a radar, just planet hopping and seeing which ones have profitable resources." Rex looked like he was thinking something over for a minute. "The boys at work said that Lothal was just established as a factory planet under direct Imperial control." He replied referring to the men he worked out in the fields with.

Ahsoka nearly dropped her fork. Lothal was a small not very well known planet on the outer rim. Peaceful people lived on Lothal, and they had done nothing to attract the Empire's attention. She swallowed. "What do you think we should do?" Ahsoka asked her more reasonable counterpart. For all she was a wiser mother now, planning and patience was still not her forte. Rex sighed. "Nothing for now I suppose, but we should be alert, prepared, if the Empire does come to Rorla we need to be ready to do whatever it takes to protect Kata. And it won't be easy with the added information that you're a wanted fugitive, and I'm...well...a clone."

Ahsoka sighed as well. "We'll be careful, and hope for the best. For now, we just keep living as we do I guess." Rex nodded taking the plates to the sink. "I'm gonna quick check on the animals and make sure the pens are closed." He said, giving her a quick kiss before heading into their backyard. 

She changed into sleep clothes and went into the bathroom to buff her lekku and montrals. As she opened a drawer to put the buffing brush away, Ahsoka spotted a small; blue duraplastic stick still in its wrapping. 

_ What the kriff. _ She thought to herself pulling out the stick and tearing off the wrapping and following the instructions. The stick laid on the counter for a few minutes as Ahsoka folded a few towels. It beeped, letting her know it had come to a conclusion. Expecting a negative, Ahsoka almost instantly threw the stick into the trash bin, before the word positive in bright green lettering came into view. 

**_Positive_ **

The word rang through her montrals as she processed it. 

The test was positive. 

She was pregnant!

Instantly elated, she held the stick close as she tore through the house and ran straight to Rex in the backyard. He was securing the latches on the two animal pens they had for their Eeopis. 

"Rex!" She called nearly crashing into him. Startled, he turned around immediately, a confused look on his face. 

"Look." She said handing him the blue piece of plastic. Still confused, he took it. Anxiously, Ahsoka waited for his response. It didn't even feel real yet, she just hoped he would be as excited as she was. Suddenly, he looked from the stick to her, and then from her face to her stomach. His face broke out into a shiteating grin as he scooped her up and spun her around. 

" _ Karking hells _ Ahsoka, you're pregnant!" His tone was joyful, and his eyes danced with mirth. She pulled him in for a sweet kiss and his hand came around her waist to pull her close. 

"I'm so  _ kriffing _ happy  _ cyare _ ." He whispered against a montral. Ahsoka just laughed into his chest, still in a state of euphoria. "We did it." She whispered back. 

They laid in bed, practically on top of each other, with smiles that just wouldn't disappear. 

"The Kaminoans would be pretty pissed if they knew their 'perfect vasectomy' had failed twice now." The clone joked staring up at the ceiling. Kix had come to the conclusion that the Kata was a complete chance of biology, but after the anti-aging serum was deposited between the two, some of their clone characteristics had begun to reverse themselves as well. Explaining how he was able to conceive with Lara. Ahsoka giggled. "And I'm sure the Jedi would be appalled if they found out that I'd gone and gotten myself pregnant not once, but twice." 

They smiled and joked until they fell asleep late into the night. But the truth remained, they had tried and tried and trusted in the force. Together, like always, they had beaten the odds.

_ _

“How did you decide on Kata’s name?” Rex asked randomly, as the two laid on the couch. Rex’s head was in her lap as she scrolled through the latest news on their datapad. 

The question startled her, she was pretty focused on the news. 

“Well, I didn’t really have much time to think about it, she was born before I could pick a favorite. Kata means ‘worthy’ in Togruti and I felt it fit.”

Rex hummed in response, obviously still pondering the topic. Ahsoka set her pad down and began running her delicate fingers through the blonde scruff on his scalp. 

“Why?” 

He looked up at her and shrugged. ”I guess it’s just been on my mind, I know you’re only a few weeks but I just can’t stop thinking about all the little things I’m now a part of.”

Ahsoka kissed him gently, “It can be overwhelming at times, but I think it will be a lot easier since we’re taking it on together this time.” she said. And she honestly believed it. Ahsoka didn’t really remember a lot of Kata’s pregnancy. It was all too overwhelming, this massive task of bringing a child into the world. She was alone, and newly settling into a completely different life than she had ever known.

This time though, Rex would be with her every step of the way. Lara and Ca’meer wouldn’t have to spend nights soothing her and cleaning her up after spending the day hunched over vomiting in the ‘fresher. She laughed softly, it was ironic just how un-Jedi like her recent memories were.

Rex brought her out of her thoughts by kissing her again, “C’mon, Lara’s baby shower starts soon and Kata’s still napping.”

They quickly changed into something a little nicer, and gathered Kata from her crib. Ahsoka held the toddler on her hip while Rex applied the lotion that protected her forming facial markings from the bright sunshine. 

“Ready to go  _ ad’ika _ ?” He said kissing both of her cheeks and then her forehead.

The shower was being held at Ca’meer’s house and Ahsoka had helped her plan part of it. Planning parties were not something Ahsoka felt she was necessarily good at, but she knew Lara enough to know what would make it special.

Ca’meer had decorated her large backyard in delicate lamps and strings of dazzling flowers. Petals were laid all around the ground and there was a large banquet table off to the side while a large dining table was in the center, each place setting adorned with roses and silk napkins folded into a bow. 

Next to the banquet table, was a cage of Convors with their underwings painted the color of the baby’s gender. A solid white sheet was placed over the cage until it was time to reveal the secret. Not even Ahsoka knew, just Ca’meer.

Ahsoka handed Kata to Rex, who made his way over to Kix and Jor who were standing by the buffet. She walked over to Ca’meer who was pouring a glass of Nabooian white champagne, a Rorlan delicacy.

”Ca’meer this all looks amazing!” She said coming up behind her friend. The other woman turned around and smiled brightly. “Thank you, but I couldn’t of done it without your help. I’m just glad Lara’s happy with it.”

Ahsoka politely declined a glass of the alcohol without raising suspicion, while all of the guests indulged in a beautifully prepared lunch. A few important gifts were opened by Lara, who couldn’t stop smiling and laughing the entire party. Ahsoka spent some time with Kix, they conversed and she shared some helpful tips about Lara’s pregnancy. She adored being around him, other than Rex, he was really her only way to remember her past and other brothers. They agreed that they needed to see each other more, all of this baby stuff had gotten in the way.

Finally it was time for the Convors. The large group gathered around the cage with Lara and Kix standing at the front. With Kata on her hip, Ahsoka watched in amusement as Ca’meer walked over to the cage and Lara let out a squeal of excitement gripping Kix’s hand.

Ca’meer tore off the sheet and folded it gently; setting it on the table before grabbing the latch and pulling it open. The beautifully silver and chestnut brown birds flew over the crowd revealing their blue painted wings. Everyone clapped and cheered while Lara threw herself onto Kix exclaiming, “It’s a boy!”

Ahsoka and Rex walked over to the happy couple after the party ended to congratulate them. Rex slapped his brother on the back.

“Congrats vod.” His voice was slightly emotional, which made Ahsoka smile.

”We’re so excited to meet the little one.” She added giving Lara and Kix each a hug. 

Kata clapped her hands, grinning wildly. “And this one’s excited to have a baby cousin.” She said smiling, kissing her daughter on the head.

__

"When do you think we should tell them?" Ahsoka asked, tucking Kata into her crib as Rex switched the lights off and followed Ahsoka out. 

"I'm not sure. I guess that's up to you." He replied, changing into a simple pair of black sweatpants. 

Ahsoka nodded and walked into the 'fresher after changing as well. She began slowly; lightly buffing her lekku, deep in thought. 

Rex was right. Technically it was up to her when they revealed the news. Of course this was something she wanted to celebrate with her family and friends, but at the same time they had to proceed with caution. Although Kata's pregnancy was rather smooth, it had taken a lot longer to conceive this time, and she wanted to make sure the pregnancy was viable before they told everyone. Also, the growing reputation of the Empire was no help. If they by chance came to Rorla, it wouldn't be safe if so many people knew she was with child.

The whole situation was much more complicated than it needed to be, somehow her past still managed to hold a tight grip on her life. Like always though, she would do what was best for her family, and her children. What Kix, Lara, and Ca'meer didn’t know couldn’t hurt them.

_ Or give the Empire information if anyone is ever pulled in for questioning. A small voice whispered in her mind. _ Per usual she shushed it, and attempted to maintain a clear mind.

It would be easy for her and Rex to enjoy the small milestones, and when her bump started visibly showing, she could tell her those around her. Until then, it would be their little secret. Ahsoka gently placed her hand on her stomach. If she really focused, she could sense a life form. Small, and barely present, but there nonetheless.

She smiled contently and joined Rex in bed.

__

Kata sat on Ahsoka's lap, nursing quietly, trying not to fall asleep while latched to her mother's breast. Ahsoka chuckled softly, tucking a lock of blonde hair out of her daughter's face. Lately, Kata had been going through a major growth spurt. Eating all the time, and sleeping just as much. Sometimes at the same time. 

While the toddler drank, Ahsoka was scribbling name ideas onto a spare piece of flimsi. Ever since Rex had brought it up with her on the day of the baby shower, it had resonated with her. Kata's name had just sort of come to her as soon as she was born. But currently, she had absolutely no idea what to name this little one.

They probably wouldn't know the gender of the baby until it was born due to her biology, so she was attempting to think of a few girl, boy, and neutral names. 

Rex had come inside from working on the garden once to get some water and suggested naming him or her after someone they knew, probably meaning someone from the order or the GAR. Ahsoka thought about it. It would be nice to name their child after an important person in their lives. Kata's middle name was already Ani after her late master though, and they couldn't choose something too obvious where it would attract unwanted attention.

Kix and Lara were naming their baby boy Rhys, after Lara's great grandfather. It seemed fitting, and they chose to honor someone through the name. Ahsoka was starting to get frustrated with her lack of creativity, and opted to stop for the day. Kata had partially fallen asleep in Ahsoka's lap, so she cradled the toddler and walked over to the couch before laying down, placing the girl's head on her chest and pulling her shirt back up.

Having another youngling was going to be harder than she thought.

Rex continued his work in the garden as Ahsoka cleaned up the house a bit. While she rinsed a few dirty dishes, she realized she would need to make an appointment with the village healer soon. She was almost a month in, and a checkup was well overdue. Leaving a small note on the counter reading,  _ went to market,  _ Ahsoka grabbed her small satchel and left for the village center. 

Kata’s diet still consisted mostly of milk and small pieces of fruit cut up, but Ahsoka was going to trying to wean her onto more solid food. Borrowing a few recipes and ideas from Ca’meer, she decided to head to the market and grab a few things to make a few small meals for her daughter.

The village center was bustling as usual, even the small spaceport was busy. Import traders had been more present on Rorla lately. Her usual fruit and vegetable stand was set up and Ahsoka selected a bounty of things before handing over some credit chips to the seller. 

Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing noise coming from all angles, a large swoop of wind gathered over the center, and Ahsoka moved to cover her montrals with her hands to block out the impending sound. People started running from all angles to avoid the large shadow that was nearing the open space near the village center. Moving away from the commotion and looking upwards towards the sky, Ahsoka’s heart fell to the floor. 

Sailing through Rorla’s atmospheric clouds and extending its feet for landing was a large ship. Pitch black in color, with a large Imperial insignia painted on both sides.

_ The Empire had arrived on Rorla. _

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place 6ish months after "Cyare'se" so Kix and Lara have been together for 5 months, Rex and Ahsoka have been married for 5 months, and Kata is 1 year old. 
> 
> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> Aliit = Family  
> Cyare'se = Loved Ones  
> Cyare = Sweetheart/Beloved  
> Jate Vaa'tur = Good morning


End file.
